It's All About Perspective
by Chtulhu Is Our Saviour
Summary: Clarke and Raven recieves job offers in the same city, and happily travels there to take on their respective jobs. Little do they know that the city is close to all out war between the twelve gangs that reside in the city. The gang leader Lexa takes the two women under her wing but Clarke is conflicted because of her father's death. This story is a modern AU. Yes, this is Clexa.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** So yeah, I've gotten a beta reader and I am really excited about this. Her name is... *intense drum solo* BrittzandTana! She is an amazing author and i would recommend checking out her stories, more specifically "Come With Me" and its sequel "Stay With Me". Also i can recommend "Cheap Thrills" and her story "Cross Rivalry Romance - Summer Camp Style". Also this is the updated version of the story :)

 _A shout. A loud noise. A scream._

 _The eight year old blonde had heard something else in the house at first. She had shrugged it off as the monster in the basement making its regular noises, but as time went on, she became more and more aware of the sound. It sounded like shuffling. Footsteps. The only sound the monster would make was a deep roar that could be felt against the door to the basement. It actually kind of sounded like a washing machine. Shrugging the monster out of her thoughts, the girl had stepped out of her room, tiptoeing towards the room which belonged to her parents._

 _Her mother was one of the leading doctors in some kind of hospital. Her father was a chief engineer in a private company. They were trying to improve space ships. The girl had giggled when he had tried to explain how things worked in space. All she had gotten out of that conversation was that in space, things would float. If you jumped, you would fly. She had always wanted to fly. Not on a plane, but real actual, flying. She wanted to feel like the birds. Chirp like them. See everything from the sky._

 _Her mother had laughed at her silliness and told her that she really shouldn't concern her with such fantasies, and Clarke did as she was told. Kind of. She still talked with her father about it sometimes, but since she didn't want her mom finding out, she had made her dad make a promise to not tell her mother. Her mother was very success-minded, and from time to time the girl had been restricted from doing certain things because of it. Treading onward toward the master bedroom, the girl stopped, tilting her head slightly to get an idea of what she had just heard. It sounded a bit metallic. As pieces of metal being shook together. The girl's eyes widened as she realized something. Someone, or something, was downstairs stealing her collection. The girl's heart clenched as she thought of her small miniature swords being taken away from her and a tear, of either anger or fear, trickled down her left cheek. Raising her chin, she slowly but steadily turned around towards the stairs and began sneaking down the corridor._

 _Feet were slowly placed one in front of the other as the girl ever so slowly moved through the kitchen. The pans and knives reflected the moonlight in strips onto the floor, some of them cascading onto the blonde girl. The sounds of the trees scratching at the house made the small hairs on the girl's neck rise like small needles. Her eyes were wide open, despite the hour she was awake at and her, and her ears were searching for each and every sound indicating where the person stealing her collection might be. Her heart jumped into her throat as a rough hand grabbed around her mouth, blocking the scream she was about to release. She brought her hands up to claw at the hand and she heard a small voice. Fear clouded her senses as she continued clawing away at the hands. The girl was roughly turned around and her fearful eyes looked up at the eyes of her supposed attacker. The tensed muscles of the girl eased as she realized that the rough hands belonged to a skilled engineer, her dad. He slowly released her mouth as he pointed to a cabinet in the kitchen._

 _"Hide," he mouthed silently, and opened the door to the cabinet._

 _She nodded as she looked at him with wide eyes, slowly moving towards the cabinet she knew to be empty. This was her secret hiding place for when her mother was mad at her, and only she and her father knew of it. Slowly scooping herself into the small space, the girl began shutting the door. It was completely black in the cabinet, and she reached for the small lights, which were no more than old Christmas lights, that she had hidden in the corner. She flicked them on. As the cabinet was lit by a soft yellow light, the girl gasped. Shouts reached the girl's ears and her eyes were peeled open even wider. The girl had caught none of the words spoken, but the hostility and anger in the voice were clear as the day. She heard her father, clearly trying to reason with the other person, but the girl already knew that it was useless. Something in the man's voice had told her. She put her hands against the cabinet door and tried pushing. As expected, it didn't budge. More shouts were heard and the girl's efforts grew in power. Still, the door held strong._

 _She heard a shout, followed by a loud noise that made her ears ring, and then a scream so piercing that it broke through the ringing sound. The girl managed a last, manic push and she tumbled head first out onto the floor. She heard a splash and felt her hand touching something wet and warm. As she looked to where her hand had landed, her stomach curled into a small knot. Her father. On the floor. Staring her dead in the eyes, with not only two eyes, but a third eye. A black one weeping red. She heard her mother scream as she looked up to find her in the doorway._

 _"Clarke, no" her mother broke into tears and ran over to scoop her up. Silent sobs escaped the girl's mouth, as she stared into the cold eyes of her father. A couple of tears slowly trickled down her face as her mother hurriedly ran out of the house with her to call the police._

* * *

 _"That's amazing, Clarke! I can't believe you got all A's!" Raven chirped with a proud smirk. "Now, are you going to resume your pointless studying or come over to Monty's party and celebrate? You've been missing out on some on-point parties the last couple of months."_

 _Raven was a natural born engineer. Her teachers had noticed within the first couple of weeks of her being in school, and had send her to some kind of special school for talented engineers. Raven had quickly made friends with her overly enthusiastic and cocky attitude. Sometimes it surprised Clarke that anyone but her could even stand the brunette. When someone asked Clarke about her, she just told them that after 16 years of Raven, you learned how to handle the girl._

 _"Of course I'm going," Clarke agreed. "Although, I'm sure that I haven't missed that much. You would never let me skip that much fun." She was exhausted after her exams, and all she wanted was a hot shower, a pizza and a couple of movies, but she didn't feel like letting Raven down again._

 _"Amazing. I'll text the others so you can't escape this time. Oh, you are going to get so fucking wasted!" Raven squealed, her eyes displaying her devious intentions, making Clarke slightly uncomfortable. She continued, "What are we waiting for then? Let's get going, I'm sure Abby will be proud of how you did in your exams. But, well, we all know she is going to be a bit more impressed with me. It is me after all."_

 _Clarke couldn't help but smile at the familiar cockiness in the brunette's voice. Raven was basically her sister. They were roommates, and the closest thing Raven had to a mother was Clarke's own mom. As Raven began to walk towards Clarke's car, an old thing far past it's best age, Clarke spoke up, "Wait, Raven. How is the leg doing today? No pain or annoyances?"_

 _Raven had been in an accident in her second year of engineering school, leaving her with a leg brace she had to constantly wear to walk around. It had caused her pain the first year, but it had slowly toned down until it was but a slight annoyance. A sigh left Raven as she rolled her eyes. "The only annoyance I have concerning my leg is a specific blondie trying to ward me from every hole in the road, as if it could suddenly grow arms and mug me." Clarke nodded, muttering an apology while trying to hide the smile she knew Raven wouldn't be fond of._

* * *

"Hmm. So this is it Clarke. Flight 203." Raven stopped in front of a big sign labeled with the number of the flight. A deep, nervous sigh escaped Clarke as she looked around. She had gotten a job offer as an aspiring doctor in a city called Polis. Neither Raven nor Clarke had ever heard of the city, but soon after Clarke had received the letter, Raven had gotten an email from the exact same city.

She had been offered a position as engineer in a company called Tondisci A/S, some kind of company concerning itself with coming up with ideas that could help the everyday citizen. They had been a bit startled when they had seen where both offers had come from, but they quickly shrugged it off at the sight of even more years with their respective best friend.

"Well, we should get our asses onto that plane. I'm already looking forward to that fucking bed I saw a picture of," Clarke admitted with a sigh. She was drained by the packing and the last hour in the airport. Turning her head to glance at Raven, she smiled and gestured towards the queue that was beginning to form at the entrance to the plane. Clarke's best friend smiled and nodded.

"Yeah let's go start a new life. And, by the way, it's going to kick fucking ass!" She grinned. Shaking her head at Raven's addiction to curses, Clarke tried to hide the small smile that was claiming a place on her face. She motioned for Raven to follow her as she began walking to the line, remembering her mom's words about being cautious. She was moving to a new city after all.

* * *

A sleepy grunt laced with irritation escaped Clarke as Raven prodded her in the side. As Clarke slowly awoke from her slumber, she opened one eye to glare at Raven, who was looking at her intently.

"Clarke, wake up. Quickly, it's important, I promise. Seriously get the fuck up blondie," Raven whispered loudly in her ear. Clarke opened her other eye slowly, staring down the brunette who had woken her, death threats emanating from her intense gaze.

"You better have a good excuse for this, Miss I-will-be-dead-before-we-land. One does not wake this," she gestured to herself as she said it, "from its beauty sleep. Especially when it's in a damned airplane."

Raven smirked at her. "You wouldn't last a day without me, Clarke. You would, literally, drown in your work." She smiled, proud of her metaphor, before realizing that Clarke was just smiling at her.

"Raven, that isn't how the word literally works. Literally means that it actually happens, and I am quite sure that you can't drown in an abstract term such as work," Clarke chided, engaging in the game her and Raven were both far too familiar with. It had been a thing they had been doing since third grade or so. Raven would use a term or word in a wrong way, and Clarke would show off how she actually paid attention during classes by correcting her.

Raven knew she was going to get bad grades in those classes, so she didn't mind doing it in front of the teachers to better Clarke's grades. Raven smiled shortly at the thought of Abby's face when they had told her about the trick. That was a couple of weeks after they had graduated high school, though, so she couldn't really do anything about it.

"Clarke, pay attention. You are on an airplane. What is the primary use of an airplane?" Raven asked Clarke, as if the answer was obvious.

"Well, flying I suppose. Or transport," she answered, well aware that Raven was looking for something she would never be able to guess.

"Well let me tell you, sweetheart. A gorgeous newly acquainted lesbian blondie, such as you, finds herself at an airplane with more than 60 passengers, and we can agree that about 50 percent of these passengers are female. And let's say that around 20 percent of these are hot females. And to dig deeper, let's say that the hottest brunette on the ship – me, obviously – had found the second-hottest brunette on the ship. I'd say, there are no reasons at all as to why you should not go talk to her." Raven smiled in that cocky way that Clarke both loved and hated with all her heart.

Clarke looked at Raven with an annoyed look. "Raven, come on. Seriously, we've talked about this. You need to stop trying to set me up with legitimately random people. I don't even know if she is interested in women." Clarke's friend smirked at her.

"Well, my dear friend, I have concluded that she is. And if I may refer to what I am basing my conclusion on, she has been sitting fucking drooling over you the last hour. Honestly, it seems as if she is thirsting for water after a couple of days in the desert. You should totally get on that."

Clarke scoffed. "Not interested, sorry." She raised one eyebrow at the brunette that sat beside her, her expression one of annoyance and disappointment.

"Fine. You're boring." Raven threw her hands up in surrender, leaning her head back to get some sleep.

A couple of minutes later, Clarke slowly began scanning the seats. Her eyes quickly finding the woman in question, she immediately blushed. She had been sitting, eyes focused on Clarke's face while slowly sipping her coffee. Raven had been right. She was absolutely gorgeous, no doubt. And she was looking at Clarke. Clarke noticed the girl's eyes. They were a pure green color, contrasting with Clarke's own light blue ones. Clarke quickly shook the girl out of her head, resting her head on Raven's shoulder to continue the slumber she had been so rudely awoken from.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** Hey guys, updating this chapter again since it has now been beta'ed. I will probably not update for the next week since I am at a musical festival and it ends at sunday. I will update monday though if the next chapter have been beta'ed at that point. I hope you have a good day :)

Also, creds to BrittzandTana for betaing

Chapter 2

As the two friends got off the plane, Raven sent a sly smile to Clarke. "Heh, bullshit, Miss Griff. You so want to get on that. If you had been sitting a couple of seats closer to that girl, those two pools of drool would've touched. If that isn't a sign, I don't know what the fuck is a sign for you," she remarked. Clarke had to admit, that brunette was good looking. No, Clarke thought, she was a downright goddess.

Still, she shook her head. "Look Raven, do I really need to repeat myself again? I am not interested in 'getting on that', even if _that_ was some kind of hot celebrity." Clarke knew that it was a blatant lie, and so did Raven. Hoping her friend would drop the topic, Clarke began walking toward the baggage claim, where people bustled around to collect their luggage.

"Okay Clarkie, I'll drop it, jeez. No need to deny the obvious though. Just admit that you don't think you are good enough," Raven followed up, her voice indicating a challenge, one that Clarke didn't care for.

"Okay Raven, I don't think I'm good enough. If I tried something like that, I'd probably fail and be an outcast of society forever. And by the way, still not getting on that." Clarke smirked. This was another one of Raven's tricks that she had learned how to handle with perfection and ease, and it annoyed the brunette to hell and back that her tactics didn't work on her best friend the way that they did on others.

"I'm sorry, have you by any chance seen a suitcase that's black with a white infinity sign engraved on its right side?" Clarke turned around to see who the voice had escaped from, but upon laying her eyes on the person, she was frozen in place. Clarke's jaw dropped as she stared into the eyes of the very brunette that Raven had teased her about.

"Uh, um hi. Nope. No suitcase. Sorry," Clarke muttered, her eyes quickly looking elsewhere to avoid the green depths of the other woman's. The brown haired girl smirked and continued.

"Oh, it's all right, I think I see it. Just here, right behind you," she said with a smirk. Nearly tripping over herself, Clarke hurried to get out of the girl's way. "Sorry about that. I hadn't seen it. I would have given it to you if I had, I promise".

The brunette smiled at Clarke. "I'm sure you would've. And by the way, I'm Lexa. See you around." The girl, apparently called Lexa, grabbed her luggage and strode towards the exit, looking back only once, flashing a smile at Clarke. Clarke was dumbfounded, jaw still hanging.

"Clarkey, close that mouth, it looks dumb. And yeah, honestly, I still think you should get on that." Raven giggled, looking at Lexa as she escaped their line of sight.

Clarke was still staring at the exit, pondering what she had meant by 'see you around'. Sure the city wasn't exactly huge, if the maps were anything to go by, but it was still a decent sized city. Shrugging the brunette back into the back of her thoughts, she punched Raven's shoulder lightly and pointed out their luggage among the others on the conveyor belt. "Let's go get settled in before any other crazy things happen."

* * *

"Well, this city is kind of depressing, don't you think?" Clarke motioned to the buildings that looked like they were housing either homeless, or at least very poor, people. Clothes could be seen on ropes stretched between buildings. Raven nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, I guess it is. But it does make my job a lot more interesting. Seems to be a lot of problems to solve for the common citizen, especially since the common citizen in this city seems to be doing pretty bad. I feel like it's going to be nice, yet busy, at Tondisci A/S".

Clarke gradually became more and more concerned the farther they went from the airport. The airport had been on the outskirts of the city, but the further they got into the city, the slummier it seemed. Shadowy figures could be seen in the side alleys, looking menacingly at the cab that she and Raven were being driven in.

Apparently, both the hospital and Tondisci A/S were owned by the same person, leading to Clarke and Raven being picked up by the same cab, not that they were complaining. It probably meant that they would be staying pretty close to each other, since the contract had promised an apartment paid for by the company.

"I really hope that our apartments aren't in an area with a high crime-rate. If it is, this Woods person is definitely going to get herself an argument worth remembering," Clarke muttered, looking out the window and unable to not worry about the subject. Raven glanced over at her friend with sadness in her eyes.

"You know, Clarke, you have to move on at some point. Or if you can't do that, at least accept that not all criminals are the same cold hearted sons of bitches you believe them to be".

Clarke had held an intense disgust and hatred for any and every criminal who had done any more than steal a couple of fruits ever since that fateful day in her childhood. Raven knew Clarke still ached over her father, but the blonde had made a certain decision a long time ago about discussing the topic. Raven had eventually dropped it completely a couple of years ago, but it seemed as if Clarke's prejudices against criminals would have to become a conversational topic again.

An icy cold glance was shot at Raven and she just shrugged, looking out the window again. Clarke sighed, rolling her eyes. From her perspective, all criminals were the same, just in different stages. If allowed to keep going down the road they have chosen, they would, eventually, end up exactly the same. "Whatever, let's just get to our apartments and get settled in before tomorrow."

* * *

"Hey, back there! We're here, time to get out," the cab driver rudely interrupted the two friends, who were in the middle of a conversation about the possibility of seeing that Lexa girl again. Clarke had shrugged it off and pointed out that the chance of two specific individuals meeting each other in a city like this were diminutive.

Raven just smirked at her and reminded her that anything that could happen, would happen.

Clarke just raised an eyebrow, quickly correcting her, "That's not what it says. It's, 'anything that can go wrong, will go wrong'. You need to learn your quotes, especially when it comes to Murphy's law. That one is famous, Raven."

Raven just shrugged it off, still smirking.

As the two girls climbed out of either side of the cab, Clarke gasped. She had been too caught up in the conversation she had been having with Raven to pay attention to her surroundings. Up and down the street, neat little houses were planted in rows. Clarke smiled, pleasantly surprised at the location of her new home.

"Well, this is definitely not as much of a downer as I expected it to be," she said, checking the piece of paper with her new address on. "Arkadia Alley 46. Looks like he dropped us off only a couple of houses off of my place."

"Wait 46? I'm supposed to live in 45. We will live across from each other. Wonderful, now I can easily invade your privacy and check on your social life!" Raven exclaimed with glee. Rolling her eyes, Clarke just began walking, the smile on her face growing. One of the small fears she'd had when it came to this decision had been if her and Raven would be able to see each other or not. Now that that fear was dissipated, she felt much more relaxed.

* * *

"Oh my god, Clarke this is absolutely dog shit fucking crazy. Humans are physically incapable of being so fucking generous. This is some kind of fucking alien who has set us up. Trust me, I read a book about it some years ago!" Raven exclaimed as she busted into Clarke's new house. Clarke merely glanced at the brunette, continuing to fill her new wardrobe with her clothes.

"Let me guess, that book you read was, first of all, a science fiction and, second of all, you read it in middle school? I know you Miss Reyes, and you stopped reading anything, except for the necessities, after middle school." The brunette just shot a look at her friend and looked the other way.

"I won't deny any of those claims, although I won't admit to them either. And I wasn't even complaining. I will gladly be taken by aliens if it means that I get to live in a house like this."

Clarke finished her wardrobe and looked at Raven. "Did they also fill up your fridge? Mine is filled with snacks, food and beverages. I even think I spotted a damned bottle of some very expensive wine!" The blonde noticed that Raven was smiling incredibly widely at her.

"How expensive?" Raven asked excitedly.

Clarke shrugged. "A couple hundred bucks. Okay, maybe around 500 to be exact."

The brunettes brown eyes widened in awe. "Wow, I have to add that to my list of achievements. 'Soloed a 500 dollars worth bottle of wine'. Yeah that sounds good." She grinned.

"Now, Raven, get your lazy fat ass back to your house. I need some sleep. And also, please don't blow anything up on your first day. I don't want to be alone in this city"

The brown haired girl shot her a wink and smiled, before turning around and leaving with a shameless, "No promises, Griff!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** Hey again. I'm back with a new update. I hope you all enjoy it and i appreciate all reviews :) Credz to BrittzandTana for beta'ing for me

 **Chapter 3**

 _A scream. Tears. Blood. The two substances mixed in a pool at Clarke's feet and her eyes widened. Opening her mouth to let out an ear-shredding scream, the blonde could taste the saltiness of her own tears. Bringing her fingers to her face, she drew them down, over her mouth, along the stream that was leading to the puddle on the floor. Blue eyes were filled with horror as she finally noticed something in the mixture below her. A body._

 _The puddle wasn't a puddle anymore. It was a lake, and it had reached Clarke's thighs at this point. Blood and tears were staining her clothes, and she felt it seep into her clothes and then continue into herself. Into the very essence of her, filling her to the brim with the fear and hopelessness of a memory that Clarke both despised and prized more than anything._

 _Feeling herself breaking down into small unrecognizable pieces of the memory longing to be forgotten, Clarke began to hectically move away from the corpse. She couldn't bear to look at it anymore. It was the source of all of this. She could feel the wet liquid surrounding her waist she looked away from the corpse once more, only to see the red blood reaching the horizon, staining the sun with its warm and soft hue._

A piercing scream left Clarke's mouth as she jolted up from her probably expensive bed. Drops of sweat were running down from her brow, reaching her chin and continuing down her neck. Short, quick breaths escaped her as she looked around, slowly recognizing her surroundings.

It was a nightmare, nothing else. Clarke rolled her eyes. It had been months since the last one, but this had been a bad one. It was worse than the usual, though there had been worse. A lot worse.

Clarke rolled to the left, getting up from the bed. She made her way to the covered windows and gripped the soft cloth of the curtains to pull them back, revealing the row of houses on her street, covered in nothing but the moonlight.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Clarke muttered, letting out a low breath. She had thought it to be at least early morning, but it seemed like she had been mistaken. Another curse left the blonde as she kicked the covers that were spread out on the floor.

* * *

"Where is the milk? Who the fuck leaves free wine but doesn't hand out fucking milk?" Clarke demanded, stomping lightly in annoyance. She'd had a rough morning, dealing with the nightmare. Her nightmares were always surprisingly real and aesthetic, messing with her senses and leaving her a trembling mess most of the time.

Clarke glanced over at her phone as she bit into the slice of bread that she had sliced for herself. Despite her low expectations, when she'd began scouring the kitchen for food, she ended up feeling ecstatic. Whoever had gotten her the house had left her enough food to stretch for days. She'd stuck with something easy, however – bread and jam.

A bright flash emanated from Clarke's phone suddenly, and she sighed, annoyed. _Who in the all the fucking hells would call me up now?_ As she glanced over at the phone, she realized that Raven had texted her. She swiped her finger across the screen and unlocked her phone to see the message. Clarke's eyes widened as she realized that Raven had send her more than one message. Thirteen, to be exact. Opening the conversation, she scrolled to the top of the new messages.

 **[03:32] RaveRaven: Hit me up if you need anything, and yeah I don't care if I woke you up I can't sleep.**

 **[03:33] RaveRaven: I mean, like, any-fucking-thing**

 **[03:56] RaveRaven: Are you hearing this as well? It almost sounds like fucking gunfire**

 **[04:01] RaveRaven: Am I being paranoid? I'll just go to sleep.**

 **[04:43] RaveRaven: Wtf is going on. There is either some kind of fucking construction going on with MULTIPLE buildings at once or there is a god damned gunfight somewhere.**

 **[04:50] RaveRaven: Can I come over? I'm getting the chills over here**

 **[04:56] RaveRaven: Ignore the former message. I'm going to sleep now.**

 **[06:11] RaveRaven: Well I can't fucking sleep. Hope it's alright that I just spam your phone.**

 **[06:20] RaveRaven: LOL I found the FUCKING FOOD. IT'S NOT JUST THE FRIDGE! THERE IS SO MUCH FOOD OMG OMG OMG.**

A picture of a full drawer appeared on her screen and it made a smile appear on Clarke's face. Of course Raven had gone to sniff out the food like a bloodhound first thing after waking up.

 **[06:22] RaveRaven: THEY HAVE FUCKING JAM AND HONEY AND STUFF. OMFGWHATTHEHELLISTHIS!**

 **[06:23] RaveRaven: Ha they probably only put food in my house since I'm the cooler one.**

 **[06:31] RaveRaven: Ok I will stop spamming now :P**

Clarke smirked as she snapped a photo of the food in front of her, proving that Raven's statement was false.

 **[07:56] BlondeDoctor: Nope, they love us equally. Actually my food is probably better because I am going to work at the hospital.**

Clarke's heart jumped into her throat as a knock on the door startled her. A grunt escaped her as she stood up to check who was knocking on her door at eight in the morning. It was still fucking dark outside, although the sun had finally begun to peek over the horizon.

Clarke opened the door and didn't have time to greet her best friend before Raven was talking.

"Clarkey dear, you better take that fucking back. I am the _confirmed_ best person you know, and therefore I will now examine your food... and maybe eat some if you actually have more of it." Raven pushed Clarke aside, striding into her kitchen. The blonde smirked at her best friend, secretly enjoying her cocky presence.

"Raven, I am positive that we have gotten the same amount of food. They wouldn't want us to think one of us is the better one, now would they" Clarke smiled at her friend, though she knew that the negative effects from her nightmare were still showing through it. The brunette looked at Clarke with a frown.

"Another one, eh? Last one was, like what, six months ago or something? They are getting less and less regular. That's good Clarke. Want to talk about it?" Raven asked, staring into the blue pools of Clarke's eyes. Shaking her head, Raven seemed to realize that a topic shift was in order.

It was true though, that her nightmares were fewer and further in between, and Clarke was happy about that. They'd been horrific, and there had been a slight hope that they were gone for good. Apparently not, she now realized. Shrugging, she looked up to get on with the conversation.

"How are you going to get to work? I've checked Google maps, and I just need to get a bus for, like, half an hour or so." Raven had begun making a small sandwich while speaking. "I hope your workplace isn't in that slummy part of town, though. Seems like public transport might not be the best idea if that is the case."

Clarke shuffled over to Raven, grabbing the sandwich, checking its contents and quickly handing it back with a grimace when she found the mustard. "Well, I haven't actually checked yet, to be honest. I just assume it has a central position in the city, being a hospital and all. So might be, who knows. Won't let that stop me though."

Raven looked at her skeptically, but decided to drop the subject. "So blondie, want to do anything today? Stalk some hot girls around the neighborhood, watch a movie, go out, or just stay here and chill? I'm basically fine with anything but the first option."

Smirking, the blonde raised an eyebrow as she answered, "Ooh, you can't just tease me with such options and then deny me them afterwards. No but for real, I just want to take it easy. First work day tomorrow, remember? Don't want to show up with hangover." Clarke looked at Raven seriously. "And neither do you, trust me Rave."

Rolling her eyes, Raven just sighed and nodded, starting to make her way out of the room. "Boring!" she then yelled from within Clarke's new living room. A squeak could be heard from within and Clarke suspected that her friend had found the flat screen TV on the wall.

"Oh yeah, blondie, we are so having a movie night. Or day!" The excitement was clear in her voice and it made Clarke smile. The brunette had always been excited about technology and electronics. It was one of the ways Raven kept the stress off of herself. Clarke figured that within the week, her friend would have modified her TV to hell and back.

Standing up, she decided to head out, get an unimaginable amount of snacks, and comply to Raven's request. "Fine, but let's go get some fucking snacks. If we are watching movies all day, we are going to do it right."

The brunette's head appeared in the doorway and she nodded happily. "I'm in, Clarkey!"

* * *

"Oh Clarke, let's get that, that shit looks fucking tasty as hell. What does it say? Licorice covered in ammonium chloride. Wait what? Ammonium chloride in fucking candy? That is interesting..." Raven grabbed a bag of the stuff, throwing it into Clarke's basket.

"Geez Rave, I know you are a scientist or whatever, but is that healthy? Isn't it, like, toxic or something?" The blonde looked worriedly at the bag of candy.

"Probably," was her response as she signaled for Clarke to move to the checkout counter, "but that makes it more interesting, doesn't it?"

"Yeah that'll be 46.99 dollars, miss," an incredibly bored voice caught their attention and Clarke turned around to pay.

A slightly overweight lady, looking to be about 40 years old, stood behind the counter, seemingly chewing old bubble gum lazily. Blue eyes looked to the name tag on the woman's chest, which read _Linda_ , and Clarke looked up smiling. "Yeah of course. Here is 50." She handed the lady the money and stood looking a bit awkwardly at the lady.

"What you actually want that small 'mount o' money back?" The lady looked annoyed at Clarke, muttering what seemed to be a silent curse. Clarke nodded, a bit confused by the sudden hostility from the cashier. Grabbing her money quickly, Clarke shoved her wares into her bag.

* * *

"Wow, what a total bitch! She just made me agree with all the stereotypes that exist concerning middle aged cashiers. Probably got screwed over by the government!" Raven exclaimed, making sure her voice dripped with sarcasm at the last bit.

"Yeah and just saying, three dollars isn't such a small amount of money. I could get like a lot of fucking bread from that" The blonde insisted, agreeing with Raven on everything she had said about the woman.

"Well no matter we have, what, four and a half liters of drinks and three bags of chips. And that weird licorice stuff. I'd say we were stocked up for now," Raven squealed, clearly looking forward to the unholy act of devouring all of those calories.

"Then let's get back. The TV is waiting and so are the movies," Clarke said, before turning around walking toward their houses. This was going to be a nice beginning in this new chapter in their lives.

* * *

"Raven wake up. It's 11 PM you have to get back to your house. Your fat ass is definitely not staying here." Clarke gently nudged Raven, knowing, however, that it wouldn't be enough to wake her friend. Putting more force into the pushing, she continued, "Raven wake the fuck up. I'm too tired for this!"

The brunette just muttered something inaudible into the blankets that she'd wrapped herself in. Standing up, Clarke went behind the couch where Raven laid. "Here we go. I'm sorry, Rave." Clarke's hands pushed against her friends back firmly, and the girl tumbled out onto the floor, moaning as she hit the floor.

"Wha' the fu' Clarke. I wa' sleepin!" A sleepy and offended voice erupted from the bunch of blankets on Clarke's floor. Kicking the covers off of Raven, the blonde smiled.

"Well you're sure as hell not staying here, so get back to your own luxurious home. We both have one, remember?" Clarke pointed out, too tired to deal with any more Raven tonight. "Lock the door on your way out, I'm going to get some sleep before tomorrow. Big day and all that." The blonde walked up the stairs to her bedroom, pulling out her phone and adjusting her morning alarm so that it would ring at 6:30 in the morning. After quickly changing, she threw her phone onto the nightstand and cuddled up into the covers, instantly falling asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:** Hey guys, I am really really really sorry. I didn't actually mean to make people wait for more chapters but i honestly thought noone actually craved more of this story, but hey there actually are. I wrote this chapter while I was in Vietnam about 2 weeks ago and I thought my Beta reader was still active. She has gotten busy so I don't really have anyone to proofread or give advice so if anyone is looking for an inactive writer I would love to meet that person :p.

Chapter 4

A loud noise, that of the annoying go-to alarm of almost all Apple owners, broke the silence in Clarke's bedroom. Small beams of light broke through the covers, landing on the reminiscent features of Clarke's, now a bit dissatisfied, face.  
"Fucking alarms" Clarke grumbled in a low, raspy voice. She had been using the same alarm for several years now and she realized it had begun to become an annoyance. She reminded herself that she probably should change it before it led to a casualty. That casualty being her phone.

She looked at her phone, checking it for anymore messages from Raven but unlike last night she had gotten none from her raven-haired friend. She found none from her, but saw her mother's name flashing from the screen.

 _[06:12] Mom: Hey Clarke I want to wish you the best of luck on your first day of work. This is a big day for your career so I hope you don't mess it up_

Clarke sighed. The ability to make Clarke feel like a machine with no goals except for work, promotions and good grades was a thing Abby apparently had perfected. Clarke had no actual memories of herself and her mom doing anything at all without one of these topics being brought up. She faintly remembered her father telling Abby that she should give Clarke some time to actually be a child.

He had been the counterpart to Abby's focus on professionalism. He wanted Clarke to play with her friends and she remembered with a smile the day that he had told Abby that they were going to school, only to take her to the cinema. They had watched some movie about space. It was a bit violent and some of it had scared her but overall, she had enjoyed it. Clarke focused, trying to remember the name of the movie.

 _Something with "Star" I think. It was about a rebellion of sorts I think. And something that reminds me of what I read about the Nazi speeches in Germany back when Hitler had the power._

She shook her head. Thinking about her father always brought her a swirl of emotions. First and the most of these feelings were sadness and guilt. After these came all the other ones. Nostalgia, happiness, anger and other such feelings. A sad smile appeared on her face but she quickly shrugged it off as she stood up.

Looking into the mirror she glanced at her face. Her hair was messed up completely but it was like that every morning. She had gotten used to a quick bath every morning to make her hair act just a bit normal. She thought for a bit. Should she just meet completely casual? Or should she try to make an impression? She quickly decided to meet at work casually since she had considered the dilemma with dating people at work and had decided against it.

"Well, time to shower I guess". A small ball of nervousness had begun to condensate in her belly. What if she messed something up? What if the people at work were complete and utter assholes? What if, and Clarke put focus on the _if_ , she by some small chance found someone attractive _and_ nice at work? As Clarke wandered downstairs to the shower she thought about this, but could find no clear answer.

Shrugging her head, she dropped her clothes and slowly ventured her hand into the shower, adjusting the handle to what she believed was a respectable temperature. Quickly she turned on the water and withdrew her hand. She had practiced this repeatedly after being burned once by a _very_ hot shower. It had almost become a game for Clarke. Something that would lighten her mood just a little bit because she was a tad bit faster than the actual water.

The water hit the cold floor and steam slowly rose from the ground. She remembered something Raven had told her about why water vaporised. Something about the specific warmth capacity of the water or something but she hadn't really listened. Physics wasn't her strong suit but she could handle most of it. No, she was more of a biology and chemistry girl. Being even more specific she was a biochemistry girl. Although the paperwork of it could get boring, the practical uses of the field was something that astonished her time and time again.

She slowly stepped into the shower, relishing the water trickling down her skin. She felt the grease from yesterday's feast made up of chips and soda. She smiled. Clarke was glad that she, unlike a lot of other girls, could eat unhealthy food without being torn apart from the within out of guilt. She let her hands go through her hair, rinsing it while massaging her scalp.

Her eyes rolled back into her head as she bit down into the bread, covered in honey. She hadn't expected the honey to be of such a nice quality. She had only tried out the jam yesterday and it had also been good. But the honey surpassed the jam in all possible ways. The texture of the honey was completely smooth and didn't have the small grains of crystalized sugar that appeared in honey after some time.

She swallowed, feeling the mix of the white bread covered in the godly substance. _If there is a god I am damn certain that it is this honey. Screw the spaghetti-whatever and screw all other religions. If I am to become religious I sure as hell will offer my prayers to this almighty honey._

Giggling like a little girl, Clarke finished her breakfast, while writing herself a mental note to find a place that sold this honey. She leaned back into her chair stretching her arms. She had to meet at the hospital 9 AM. The time was 07:45 so she still had some time. She had looked her workplace up on the internet and it was a 30 minutes' drive away.

Her previous talk with Raven about the location of the hospital had awoken some worry and those worries turned out to be reasonable now. The hospital seemed to be located in the most densely populated area of the city and this was mostly also the area with the highest concentration of criminals. Individuals Clarke despised for perfectly good reasons. Now though, it seemed a lot less scary than previously. Clarke thought to herself that no matter the obstacles, she would show these people no such weaknesses, at least during her first couple of weeks.

A loud horn awoke Clarke from her, very intense, staring contest with the wall. She jumped up in shock, almost falling from her chair. Clarke's eyes panickily darted around the room but she quickly realized that no one were in the room besides her. Quickly standing up, she had already put on her clothes for work earlier, she slowly walked to the door. She peeked through the little hole in the door.

A dark blue car, looking to be in good shape, was stationary outside her house. A man in a white uniform sat in the car, looking at Clarke's house in a waiting manner. Deciding to go see what this man wanted, Clarke opened the door and walked out.

"Miss Griffin" The man asked with a stoic look on his face. "Are you Miss Griffin? I've been asked to bring you to Polis Central Hospital". The man finished the sentence without the slightest hint of emotion shining through his façade. Clarke was puzzled. Did a man just come to pick her up to work. He knew her name so he had to have some connections to someone who knew her. The car also looked nice and the interior of it matched the outside.

"Why are you here to pick me up? I'm just a new employee, nothing big. Sure you haven't read from another file than you should've" Clarke asked. The man just looked slightly annoyed and frowned at Clarke. "Miss, I am certain that you are the one I am to pick up. Miss Woods called me personally, as with all new personnel, and gave me your name and address. So yes, I can confirm, Miss Griffin, that I indeed am to pick the right person up".

The sarcasm was dripping from the man's words and Clarke quickly looked at the man annoyed. It wasn't her fault that this Miss Woods suddenly decided to deviate from the standards and pick her employees up with, what looked to be, private drivers. She opened the side door and got in, not even sparing the man a single glance.

"Polis Central Hospital it is then" The man said with an annoyed look on his face.

Clarke quickly got out of what must have been her worst transport ever. The man had not said a single word but the annoyed look on his face had stayed there as if nothing could convince the man to lighten up. _Well_ Clarke thought _I think everyone assigned to being the driver that picks up new employees will turn out that grumpy so I shouldn't really hold any grudges_.

Clarke looked around in front of her new workplace. A huge building towered over her in front of her with neon green letters spelling out the words _Polis Central Hospital_. Besides the text were the ancient sign of doctors, a snake wrapped around a sceptre.

Clarke smiled. This reminded her of the hospital her mother worked at. Clinical, clean and efficient. That was what Clarke's mom had said all hospitals should strive to be. Clarke had always been a bit confused by this. She meant that the number one priority of hospitals of course should be lowering the mortality rates of its' patients. After this could all those other values come second and can be prioritized as such.

Clarke's smile quickly faded as her gaze lowered and she saw the three rows of tall fencing that ran around the perimeter. This didn't look like any hospital she had seen previously in her life. Spikes ran on top of the fences and Clarke also noticed idle spotlights on the building. This seemed more like a prison than an actual hospital.

She turned around to get an image of the rest of her surroundings. She saw the not so tall buildings surrounding the hospital. The contrast between the huge compact building and these old, lousy-looking buildings filled her with a feeling she couldn't really identify. She thought it to be either disgust or fear but shrugged it off before she could take time to analyse it.

A woman in a white doctor coat walked out of the automatic doors with a slight smile. She had a slight brown tint to her skin and her brown eyes reflected the sun that was present billions of kilometres away. She had high cheekbones and very distinctive, sharp features giving her a somewhat feline look. Brown hair flowed from her head and down to the upper part of her back.

"Welcome to our facility Miss Griffin. This is Polis Central Hospital, my name is Anya and I will show you around for the day" She quickly walked up to Clarke and shook her hand. "I've heard some things about you and it sounds all positive. I also hear your mother is a renowned doctor? Impressive" The brown-haired woman spoke in an excited manner. Clarke noticed she was a quick talker. Not as quick as Raven but she still spoke at a respectable pace.

"Thank you for giving me this opportunity Miss… Uhm" While Clarke stumbled over her words trying to remember if she had gotten the brunettes last name, the other woman grinned. "All that polite stuff isn't needed with me. Call my Anya. And, sorry if it offends you, I am going to call you Clarke as well from now on".

This caught Clarke by surprise as at her mother's hospital, everyone was completely obsessed with pleasantries and titles. A tendency Clarke more than often found annoying and unnecessary. She took this woman's example as a much-needed gift.

"Well, Clarke, let me show you around the facility and then we can sit down at my office. Have a small talk about expectations from us and from you" Anya smiled and turned around signalling Clarke to follow her.


End file.
